


This Love Will Keep Us Still Blinded By The Eyes

by Comeandfademe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard, Cute, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Idk tbh its too late (or early?) To be tagging, Librarian frank, M/M, None of this is even relevant lmfaoo, fast paced, ish, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comeandfademe/pseuds/Comeandfademe
Summary: In simple terms, they meet in the library as strangers and leave as lovers.





	This Love Will Keep Us Still Blinded By The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Frank Ocean's "Godspeed" :)

When Frank first met Gerard, it wasn't exactly a love at first sight, but there was undeniable connection Frank felt with this man with his tousled raven locks and his clothes that seemed to never not be speckled with paint. 

Frank had worked at a library part time alongside attending college,(college that he ended up dropping out of to pursue his career in music). He'd work evening shifts in this warm library, situated amongst the busy streets of new york. busy shops with people constantly passing, outside there was never a quiet moment. However inside, in three storey library with it's intricate antique designs and layout, it was always peaceful, warm and a little musky smelling. 

The man that Frank would soon get to know the name of as Gerard used to come in, probably every Friday evening when the library was at its quietest. With only the rare few students typing furiously away at their computers. Frank would notice him drifting through the aisles of different books, mostly staying in the fantasy and fiction area. That was probably one of the first things that frank fell in love with about Gerard- his love for literature. Frank would watch as Gerard would pick up a novel he deemed interesting enough and sit at a book nook, where he'd be able to watch the setting sun and people walk by in a blur. 

Their first encounter probably wasn't the most romantic but it was when Frank had learned what Gerard's name and that he was also in college, in his last year of art school. How Frank found this out was when one night when the downpour of rain had been too severe to walk through and Gerard hadn't brought his car so Frank noticed him standing by the security of the balcony of the library, away from the rain, tapping at his books with a slight irritated expression painted on his face. Frank locked up and moved towards Gerard, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach and asked if he would like a ride, Gerard had hesitantly agreed but only hesitant as he didn't want to be of any inconvenience to Frank. Nonetheless Frank put all his worries away, telling him how he wasn't on a schedule and the rain wouldn't stop for a while just yet. 

They'd sat in the car with a rather awkward start, but yes, as you would've guessed when Frank switched on his car music system and the Smiths started playing, both men bonded and laughed over their love for the same bands. But it wasn't just that. In one car ride Frank had felt closer to a person in a simple half hour than he had in his entire life. Something about Gerard, maybe his aura made frank feel like he could spill some of his darkest secrets, talk of the monsters that haunted him. He didn't though. Instead they spoke of what they did and other generic aspects of their lives, though when Frank reached in front of Gerard's house, he couldn't help but notice how big it was, when he asked Gerard, he told him it was his grandmothers, she had passed away just a year ago and left Gerard her house, she knew he loved her house as it was always so light and full of airy spaces- perfect for a prospering artist, she'd always say. 

Frank was never good at comforting people but from the way Gerard was looking up at the house with glassy eyes, it was if he was past all the bitterness, hurt and anger that came with losing someone and was simply at peace with knowing that wherever she was she was happy. Frank had just rubbed his hand from where it was resting on the arm rest and smiled when Gerard looked at him. In that moment frank felt like he had known Gerard for decades, not in the sense of _KNOWING_ him but simply his soul wasn't so much unfamiliar to him. It was if a connection had been made since then, on the fateful Friday with rain and thunder on the outside, but both men situated inside this warm car with morrissey crooning softly in the background and laughter and chatter reverberating inside Frank's small Fiat. 

It had been a night indeed and with great relent did Frank let Gerard go, waving him off as he went inside his house. That night was probably what started it all. It led to many encounters in the library, on Friday nights when Frank would have a free moment, they'd look through books together and pick out ones that interested them the most. Frank would make Gerard read them and then tell him how good they were, whether it was worth a read and if they were, Frank would borrow them and if they weren't, they'd laugh over the fact that Gerard wasted so much time. In those moments Frank would simply find himself falling for Gerard even more. So much so that it had stopped him from carrying his work sometimes. He'd often times find himself getting distracted with how gorgeous Gerard looked all cuddled up by a book nook so absorbed into the fantasy world, he'd only realise once someone would come up at the desk and would be saying 'excuse me' several times before he'd zone back.

Every so often after Frank's shift, when the library would be empty, and Frank alongside his other coworker would have to do their last sweep to make sure it was fully vacant and clean, Gerard would wait until Frank was free, maybe even help him at times only to then ask if he was free the next day, to maybe go out for coffee or check out a new art gallery or something or the other. It wasn't ever formally a date, but it was then when Frank had scraped below the surface and found out things about Gerard that made a whole lot more sense, such as the reason why Gerard, as someone in their early twenties was in the library on Friday nights, and that was because he was trying to become sober of narcotics, of alcohol and everything else. He'd said it was what his grandmother had always wished of him. He would've given up the cigarettes as well but that'd have been too much. He'd go out to bars or party but, reading in the library just appealed to him a whole lot more, especially now that he was nearing the end of his university life, he'd experienced it all. Gerard found out that Frank also much preferred to stay in and have quiet nights, but he wasn't opposed to the occasional night out or so. So much was spoken of during these "dates". And frank had never felt so comfortable or close to a person. 

After a couple months or so, Frank did in fact get asked out on a formal date, to which he replied jokingly "oh so we weren't already dating" referencing to all the nights and days they'd spent together, cuddling on the sofa or  at various cafes and bars or at  restaurants, the library. 

For their first formal date Gerard took them to a drive in movie theatre, it was probably tad bit cliché but honestly, it fit and it was perfect. Gerard had borrowed a truck from one of his friends and they'd used the back to fill with blanket and cushions and pillows as they watched the movie. Gerard had brought a whole load of snacks with him, but he promised Frank he'd take them to an ihop later if he was still up to it, Frank simply nuzzzled into Gerard's neck even more, laughing softly as a way to say that he didn't really mind, every thing was perfect. Gerard knew Frank well enough at this point to read his body language and judging by the rosy tint set high on Frank's cheeks and the smile that never seemed to fade away since he picked him up, Gerard knew he'd made the right decision.

Soon enough there was a little spitting of rain which resulted in them packing their stuff away back into the van to avoid getting soaked. The movie was nearing to the end anyways and though it started raining, the weather hadn't seemed to put a damper on franks mood as he helped put everything away. But very quickly the few droplets of rain became a torrent and it was gushing down. Gerard and frank both made the decision to go as there was hardly anyone left at the cinema, well what with the time nearing twelve am. But when Gerard attempted to start the truck up the engine made spluttering sounds that wouldn't have sounded good in any situation. They both looked at each other with "oh shit" written on their features and got out to see what was up. 

The rain absolutely drenched them, Frank felt like he could feel the cold seep to his bones but he attempted to calm his shaking body to hold the flashlight up as Gerard opened the hood to see what was up. He probably had fiddled with something and went back in the car to see if it would turn on but it didn't, Frank had attempted to see what was up but only this time round when they tried turning the car on to see if it would work, the stereo came on and the likes of the Smiths was on, the first song which fittingly fit with their situation with "the rain falls hard on a humdrum town." They both laughed it out but frustratingly enough had to then call their car insurance for a tow truck or something to take them back and the truck.

Gerard moved closer to Frank as the song switched so something more softer and sweeter, the pitch lower and the beat softer. The rain still trickled down relentlessly but it didn't matter, they had each other. 

"Frank," gerard started, opening his mouth to speak but tasting rain as it pounded down, licking against his lips. He wanted to say it, he had to say it. Frank looked at him, eyes so hopeful, so bright and so beautiful. The rain caused his hair to stick to his forehead. Gerard tugged him in closer to brush it all away, "i think... I love you... a little." Gerards eyes searching Frank's, for any signs of discomfort or oncoming rejection.

"A little?" Frank starts, standing on the tips of his toes to look gerard in his eyes head on, "i think i love you... like a lot," he whispers out, smiling, Happiness drenched in his tone and stomach fluttering with butterflies, "I love you, i really do."

Gerard kind of whimpers, finding him self unable to say anything back, so overcome with emotion, feeling nothing but love surrounding them in their little bubble. With their broken down car and the rain pouring down so harshly, the sounds of thunder mixing with the melody of the song. 

"Well kiss me then!" Frank chuckled, with tears trickling down his own face.

Gerard had tipped  franks head up and kneeled down so that their lips met in a tender embrace. The kiss so soft but so full of emotion. 

Gerard pulled away from the kiss, a little teary looking but the rain concealed that, "As romantic as it is, kissing in the rain and all," Frank giggled shakily and tiptoed to bite gerards lip which only caused Gerard to kiss him again, getting distracted with the plush and softness of the flesh, tasting like a concotion of something sweeet that he couldnt pin down on one flavour, "mmf, its getting cold, we should move back into the car until the repair sevicers come." 

He pulled away to kiss franks forehead and then tugged him in for hug, wrapping his arms around him so tight and burying his face in Frank's wet hair. Frank fit his face in gerards neck, leaving kisses there and whispering muted words of affection.

From there on, days, and years passed as the two grew closer and closer together. They fell into an intimacy that they both wanted, needed. Gerard found his Friday nights with someone who's love and care for him rooted deeper than any foundation and Frank found the love of his life- in simpler terms.

And that leads us here, where Married life was no different than unmarried life for Frank and Gerard. 

"Morning, love" Gerard says as he walks into the kitchen tiredly, shoulders slumped and shirtless.

"Morning," Frank yawns back, moving away from the coffee machine and toaster to wrap his arms around Gerard's neck and kiss him. They spend a few seconds chuckling softly into the kiss, silently teasing each other with their morning states.

"So turns out I have to actually go to the place for the paperwork for my gallery to go through " Gerard says, pulling away to let the brewed coffee be poured into the mug. Frank hums along in affirmance, choosing to sit on the island table instead of the bar stools.

"I probably won't be home until late, but that's only because there was this like mess up with...-"

They spend the first bit of their morning discussing what they were going to do, Frank was going to work anyways, what with it being a Tuesday morning and Gerard was going to have to go to organise his gallery and all out of the house. They eat their breakfast talking about random little bits until Frank says one thing that gets Gerard giggling.

"What? What is it? Have I got something on my face?" Frank laughs with Gerard but in a confused manner.

"No," Gerard snorts, his eyes still half closed but his mouth open with laughter, brushing Frank's hair from his face, "Say that again."

"...Have I got something on my face?" 

"No! Before that, the guy that you're gonna have lunch with."

"Julio?"

"Baby, do you even know this guy?"

"Uh yeah? We work together."

"Sweetheart, it's pronounced "hu-lio" Gerard cackles.

"He doesn't mind when I call him JUlio!" 

"Yeah that probably cause he's tired of correcting people, God, frank." Gerard calms down only to start laughing again, "and Last night!" And then all over again Gerard is in peals of laughter.

"What about last night?" Frank asks indignantly, feeling a pink flush creep up his neck.

"Your Italian sexy talk!" 

"You said it turned you on!"

"Sugar, it was bad..."

"WHY didn't you tell me you asshole!" Frank's face heats up, but he swallows his embarrassment down with his sip of coffee,  "I thought it was alright."

"No its because you looked so cute, your face and body made up for it don't worry."

Frank slips off the table, purposefully letting the shirt ride up to expose his uppermost thighs, showing off his  knickers, and being Frank they were tight, showing off his intimates so mouth-wateringly well, Gerard felt himself getting aroused.

"I hope you've showered, you know we eat on this." Gerard says into his mug as he takes a sip of coffee, Trying to hide his smile.

Frank slinks his arms around gerard neck and then slides them under his armpits so his hands rest just on gerards nipples. He circles his fingers around them. "I've already showered...but that was last night," Frank nibbles gerards earlobes and the shuddery gaspy sound says it all.

But then then the thought of last night makes Gerard want to laugh all over again, he tries so hard to not let the giggle come out but he ends up snorting out his coffee and-

"GERARD!" Frank whines, partly annoyed but mostly humoured and slightly horny, he moves his hands away from Gerard as he spins to face him. "You've gotten coffee everywhere. Why are you laughing it wasn't even that funny!" 

Gerard calms down and puts his coffee mug down to pull his lover close, in between his parted legs.

"'M sorry, it's just that I remember you're half Italian but... your Italian is just so... shit." Gerard coughs out.

"Mm I never said I knew the language,asshole,"

"You did get me off though If that helps anything."

"I know I did, you can't resist me." Frank whispers into Gerard's hair. Even though Gerard is sitting down, Frank doesnt need to strain himself  to kiss Gerard, he was that short or the bar stool was that tall... but.

"When have I ever?" Gerard murmurs into Frank's neck, "you've had me since day one baby." 

They remain wrapped up in each other until their second alarm of the morning goes off, indicating that they should get ready. Gerard reluctantly let's go off Frank to pull him into a kiss and to whisper a secret Frank knew all too well upon them, "i love you so much."

And to that Frank replies as he kisses gerards nose, "I love you too...  
_Sei la mia anima gemella_." A melted whisper of something sweet that he ghosts against gerards neck, near his pulse point, by his jugular. 

_You are my soulmate._

"Did you Google that?"

//\\\

**Author's Note:**

> This Was written and uploaded between the hours of 2 am to 5 am so if it is badly written I apologise <33 also it's literally just written nonsense, that being said, I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
